If You Want Blood
by MicroSpider
Summary: My name is Amalia-Siran Vanille Pizzati, but people call me Ama. My birthday is December 4th 1997, so that makes me 16 years old, my best friends are Dasha and Renesmee. The only thing is that I didn't know was that Nessie was a hybrid or that I was going to sprout into a giant wolf!
1. If You Want Blood

My name is Amalia-Siran Vanille Pizzati, but people call me Ama.

My birthday is December 4th 1997, so that makes me 16 years old.

I have deep bronze skin, hip length silky black hair with small purple streaks running through it and short choppy bangs.

My eyes are light silvery grey, but for some reason they turn black if I'm pissed off, hidden by acid green hipster glasses.

I have lots of piercings and my body is a funfair of tattoos.

I've been 4'11" feet tall since I was 13 years old, yeah I'm a shorty.

Although I'm short I still have a really slim curvy body.

My butt's quite round, I have a narrow waist and a pair of 32E knockers.

Hah! Knockers...

I had to quit doing ballet classes because of those two! Yup I kept falling over...

It wasn't nice, the flat chested bleach blonde skanks laughed their nonexistent bony asses off at me.

Anyway, I live in Forks and attend Forks High School.

Dasha Natalia Erdeli, or Dash, has been my best friend since kindergarten. She's always been very outgoing, but ever since she turned 16, she rocks anything with a pork sword.

If you get what I mean. She really likes the D.

Dash has long blonde hair and sky blue eyes. She's 5'10" and looks like a supermodel, just without the flat chest and anorexia. Dash has super long legs and a 34 D bra size.

We go shopping a lot that how I know her bra size, I'm not creepy.

Last semester a girl called Renesmee Cullen joined our grade.

The three of us became best friends withing the first few days.

Nessie has curly bronze hair, chocolate brown eyes and she's 5'8" feet tall.

Yup, both of them are giants and I'm tiny...

The thing is, we've never been to her house or even met her adoptive siblings or family, only ever waved or smiled at her siblings.

Her adoptive mom really wanted kids but couldn't have them so they adopted instead.

Her adoptive dad, Carlisle works at the hospital, but I've never been to the hospital so I haven't met him either.

Nessie has six adoptive siblings.

First you have Jasper and Rosalie Hale, who are twins and are juniors, along with Emmett.

Then you have Edward, Alice and Nessie's biological sister Bella, who are Juniors.

Jasper and Alice are together, Emmett and Rosalie are together and Edward and Bella are together.

They're all really sweet couples and even though Dash agrees she still tries to flirt with Emmett, Jasper and Edward from a distance.

Its especially creepy when she stares at them licking her lips.

Yea, Ness and I leave her to it.

Nessie has a boyfriend called Jacob Black, but I haven't met him or even seen him, but Nessie dotes on him and its so sweet.

Whenever we aren't at mine or Dasha's houses, she's either shopping with us or with Jacob at the beach.

Jacob also happens to be a friend of my cousin Sam Uley; I talk to Sam every few years.

Alright, enough about that. Let's see what's happening in the life of me!


	2. Chapter 1

One

The bell had gone for the end of school.

I pressed my ear to a cubicle door in the girls toilets, trying my best to make out the conversation my best friend, Nessie Cullen, was having with her adoptive mom, Esme, on the phone.

"Please Esme," she whined into the cellular device,

"They're my best friends! Well apart from Jake of cause, but Ama and Dash are the first friends I've ever had that are female and actually like me!"

Nessie paused, listening to what Esme was saying.

"Exactly!" She yelled triumphantly, making me jump.

Thanks Ness, scare the shit out of me why don't you!

"No she doesn't," Nessie's voice grew more hushed,

"Please Esme, I just want them to come over because you've never met them and I feel bad about it."

She then made one of those weird groans of acknowledgement that can only be described as, uhumh.

Suddenly she made an ear piercing squeal

"Thank you! Thank you Esme, it's okay Ama can drive. Okay bye bye, love you!"she slammed the cell phone shut.

Suddenly the cubicle door open and there she stood with a huge grin

"So we can go to mine tonight!"

I grinned back at her, bearing my own set of pearly whites

"You knew I was there the whole time didn't you?" I asked with an eye roll.

She rolled her chocolate eyes at me

"I sure did," she then linked her white pale arm through my bronze arm,

"Let's go find Dash."

I groaned loudly

"She's probably trying to flirt with some teacher again."

Nessie scoffed

"Trying? She's probably in a janitors closet with one right now."

Eww

I shuddered at the thought of Dasha getting off with a teacher in closet

"How about I call her and we wait for her in my Camaro?"

"Yeah, good idea. I don't want to even think about the last time we went looking for her" Nessie shuddered too, a scowl crossing her delicate face.

You don't want to know...


	3. Chapter 2

Two

As we sat in the car I started playing with the hem of my black Rat Baby by Too Fast Motor Kitty top;

that I'd paired with my UV pink Bleeding Heart Ultra Skinny Stripes jeans and a pair of 6 inch Rat Baby Worship platform boots.

My hair was in a braid that ended at my waist with my pink bobble slouch beanie.

I had my green glasses on, a lip ring in, nose stud, Hello Kitty tongue bar, star navel piercing, 7 silver studs in my ears and an eyebrow barbel.

Not to mention the jumpsuit of tattoos on my skin and Jack Daniels school bag.

Yea I'm a mess, that's probably why Esme took a while to come around to the idea of Dasha and myself visiting her home.

Nessie and her siblings must have said something about us that made her dislike us.

Nessie herself was in a navy floral dress with a cropped jean jacket and her black Bordello button boot shoes.

Along with her Panda speaker backpack that I'd given her for her birthday last month.

Her hair was in loose ringlets down her back with a simple braided headband on her head.

"Hey? Are you okay?" Nessie suddenly asked, drumming on the dashboard, breaking me out of thought.

I nodded to her

"Yea, I'm good," I paused,

"Quick question, why haven't we been around to your house before?" I asked her, sucking on my lip ring.

Nessie stopped for a second

"Esme likes to make sure that if we make friends, we make true friends that aren't going to ditch us within a month or so before inviting them to ours."

"So Dash and I are true friends?" I smile at her,

"Aw I'm touched!"

She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at me.

I replied by showing her my Hello Kitty tongue bar.

Suddenly the door opened behind us and Dasha slipped into the seat adjusting her top.

Great...

Dasha grinned her pearly whites at us

"Mr Johnson likes it rough. He's got such a big co-"

"NO!" Nessie and I yelled at her simultaneously.

Dasha was wearing her Iron Fist Grope Me Muscle tank top, green Insanity hot pants with a pair of Marvel print Vans, with her military drawstring bag.

Her blonde hair messy very messy, like she'd been dragged through a hedge backwards, or just had sex.

The second one obviously.

I started the car and headed out of the school gates.

"Isn't Mr Johnson, like, forty?" Nessie asked Dash as she directed me with her hands.

Dasha giggled.

Great, she's still on her high.

"I don't know, Keith and I didn't do much talking," she turned, looking out the window,

"Uh, Ama dear?"

"Yes my slutty, sex obsessed friend?" I asked her cheerfully.

Her brows knitted together as Nessie pointed me off the main road onto a small path

"Where the fuck are we?"

Nessie laughed lightly, sounding like wind chimes,

"Were going to my house, Esme said you could and she's actually really excited to meet you!" She squealed with glee.

Dasha sexy purred behind me

"Does that mean we get to meet Jacob? I'm DYING to meet him."

I could literally hear the cogs turning in her head.

I threw an empty can of Monster at her, keeping one hand on the wheel

"You better not get all slutty kitty on Nessie's boyfriend! Otherwise Nessie and myself will kill you!" I received a nod from a seething Nessie,

"He makes her happy and he sounds like a sweet guy, don't chase him away from her because Keith hasn't temporarily halted your sex drive!"

She huffed in defeat, stamping one of her Vans on the floor in a childish way

"Okay I got it, no sex or sexualized actions if Renesmee's man's there."

"Stop pouting, it makes you resemble a fish, with those swollen sex lips" Nessie scolded Dasha who pouted even more.

That's Dasha for you.

"Well now that we've mentioned sex at least three times, I'm turning on the CD player " I announced switching it onto the first station.

Suddenly My Favourite Game by The cardigans came on and we all burst into song.

I don't know what you're looking for

you haven't found it baby, that's for sure

You rip me up and spread me all around

in the dust of the deed of time

And this is not a case of lust, you see

it's not a matter of you versus of me

It's fine the way you want me on your own

but in the end it's always me alone

And I'm losing my favourite game

you're losing your mind again

I'm losing my baby

losing my favorite game

I only know what I've been working for

another you so I could love you more

I really thought that I could take you there

but my experiment is not getting us anywhere

I had a vision I could turn you right

a stupid mission and a lethal fight

I should have seen it when my hope was new

my heart is black and my body is blue

And I'm losing my favourite game

you're losing your mind again

I'm losing my favourite game

I've tried but you're still the same

I'm losing my baby

you're losing a savior and a saint

By the time we were finished we were being followed by a Volvo S60r, which I recognized to be Edwards.

Hah I'm younger than him and I'm the one one with a kick-ass 2009 Chevy Camaro painted up like the Transformer Bumblebee.

Yep I'm a Transformers fan go Autobots!

"We're here!" Nessie sang.

I looked up from the road to see a beautiful monstrosity that even Michael Jackson couldn't have bought, even if he hadn't spent tons of money on cosmetic surgery and hadn't died.

Dasha let out a low whistle

"Da-y-um gurrll, you think you could get Momma and Poppa Cullen to adopt me too?" Dash genuinely seemed genuine about that.

I chucked another Monster can at her head, causing her to yelp in pain.

"Oh shut your yapper!" I turned to Nessie,

"So where do I park Bumbles?"

Nessie grinned making her dimples dip in her cheeks, I just wanted to pinch them like an old lady.

"The garage doors open park him up in there" she pointed to the open cavern leading into the bowels of the Cullen empire.

Go me getting all descriptive and shit.

I drove into the giant garage and parked Bumblebee up in the giant area.

Nessie got out and Dasha and myself followed suite, grabbing my bag before locking the car.

As I looked around I noticed Bumblebee was parked in between a black Aston Martin V12 Vanquish along with a yellow Porsche 911 Turbo and behind a Ferrari F430 which was sandwiched in the middle of a BMW M3 Convertible and Wrangler-style Jeep.

"Okay let me just say that your family has a FREAKING AWESOME TASTE IN CARS!" I yelled, directing it to Nessie who was laughing her ass off on the floor as well as Dash, because of my reaction and the fact that my glasses were nearly falling off my nose.

I rolled my silver eyes at the pair

"Yeah yeah laugh it up," I then stopped pulling Nessie off the floor,

"Don't roll on the floor! It may be a very clean shiny floor but you could still rumple that dress! May I add that it's an awesome dress? Don't rumple it!"

Ness stood up next to me and I felt even smaller, curse my short-ass genes!

Dash stopped laughing

"Aren't you gowing to hewp up your best fwend?" She asked in a little baby voice.

I smirked

"I just did or am I imagining things" I poked Nessie in the fore arm,

"Nope this is real."

"BURN!"

I heard someone yell, I turned to see the other Cullen kids, Emmett smirking obviously the one the said Burn.

Dasha seethed under her breath

"Amalia-Siran Vanille Pizzati!" She yelled.

"That's my name don't wear it out," I grinned.

She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Oh I can do that too! But when I do it Hello Kitty visits!" I returned the gesture back at her.

Dasha pouted

"Meanie."

I scoffed, but pulled her off the ground anyways; although Nessie had to help me because Dash is way to big for me to pull up on my own.

"Dash are you forgetting that every Monday Ama and myself got the pharmacy and buy you a 100 box of condoms" Nessie placed her hands on her hips, talking to Dasha as if scolding a young child.

I joined in placing my hands on my hips too

"Do you not realize how many different STDs you would have without us?"

Emmett started sniggering, but Rosalie hit him around the back of his head.

"Plus the fact that you still need to make up for the time I walked into my caravan and found you mid-climax with our gym teacher!" I yelled up at her, shuddering from the thought.

Nessie turned to me her mouth a perfect O

"Really Mr Taylor? I thought you said it was Mr Wiltern the trig teacher? Or was it our English teacher Mr Logan?"

"No! It was Mr Taylor, I could tell from the legs. Its bad when he wears those short imagine without them!" I whimpered.

"Girl, I really don't want to," Nessie patted my back.

Suddenly all three of us burst out laughing Dasha fell on top of me, making me fall on Nessie.

"Nessie?" Edward asked her, making her head pop up like a meerkat,

"Yes Da-Edward?" She stumbled slightly for some reason.

"Shouldn't you introduce us to your friends?" He replied, giving her a dazzling smile that could have re-blinded and blind man.

"Oh Yea. Uh Ama, Dasha this is Edward and Bella, Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett my siblings," she gestured from us to them,

"Siblings this is the insane pair called Amalia-Sira Vanille Pizzati, AKA Ama or Shorty and also Dasha Natalia Erdeli AKA Dash or Slutty Sex Obsessed Friend," Nessie gestured from her siblings to us.

Alice danced towards me.

Yay she's shorter than me!

She grabbed my hand and started pulling me up the stairs, leaving the others to trail behind.

"I'm Alice, I can tell we're going to be great friends!"

I smiled at her as she tugged on my arm more

"As can I Little Pixie, as can I."

Alice grinned her set of shiny teeth at me

"Nessie, Jacob, Embry and Seth are coming soon."

Nessie squealed at the thought of her boyfriend.

I furrowed my brow

"I know who Jacob is, but who's Seth and Embry?"

Alice giggled

"Seth and Embry are Jacob's friends. You and Seth are going to get on really well, I can feel it," Alice told me in a knowing voice.

Well okay then, I guess...


	4. Chapter 3

Three

Everything was so white and pristine, it was as if someone had leached the colour out of everything in the house. But it was still absolutely beautiful. And giant too.

So I felt colorfully out of place and like a tiny fire ant in a museum.

"This is so beautif-" I was cut off by Dasha coming to stand beside me,

"Dang gurly! And I thought Ama living in a caravan was cool, this is just awesome!" She exclaimed jumping up and down.

I turned to her, my brows knitted

"Since when has me living in a caravan on your parents driveway been cool?"

"Whatever, this is awesome!" She shrugged.

Nessie smiled at the pair of us before yelling for Esme.

Suddenly a stunning woman with long brown hair, the Cullen topaz coloured eyes that all of the Cullen's minus Nessie had.

Holy crap she's pretty.

The woman came and stopped in front of Dash and myself

"Hello dears, I'm Esme, my husband Carlisle is working his shift at the hospital, but he should be home soon,"

she looked at the pair of us and smiled, even though she saw the tattoos on my exposed hands and shoulders,

"You must be Amalia-Siran and Dasha, it's lovely to meet you."

I gave her a wide smile in return and held my hand out for her to shake. She took it without hesitation, which was unusual for people do do if they'd seen my tattoos.

"Call me Ama, it's easier, Amalia-Siran's quite a mouthful. It's nice to meet you Mrs Cullen, you have a stunning home."

Esme smiled a held her hand out for Dasha to shake, instead Dash pulled her into a hug,

"Hi Momma Cullen! Call me Dash, it's nice to meet you!" She giggled, hugging a laughing Esme.

Why's everyone so tall? Seriously even in my 6 inch boots I'm a shorty...

"Dash did you drink some happy juice or something?" I asked her, pushing my bag further up my shoulder.

Dasha released Esme and starting shaking her head to me

"No do you have any in your bag?"

I rolled my eyes and pulled open my bag

"6 cans of Monster, 2 bags of Tangfastics, a pack of double stuffed Oreos, some Cherry Kick Twizzlers and my school stuff."

I chucked a can of Monster to Dash and Nessie.

"NO!" Dash shouted when Nessie started chugging the energy drink, she threw one of her shoes at me,

"Don't give Nessie Monster! Don't you remember what happened last time?" She panicked.

Nessie started giggling manically and bouncing in her bootie heels.

I laughed

"Oh I remember."

Bella came forward, gripping Edwards hand to face me

"What happened last time?" She asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, all she did was sing a medley of different Destiny's Child songs," I paused,

"If memory serves me correctly her favourite song to sing was Bootylicous."

Bella nodded, happy with my answer, before all of the filed out.

I snapped open my own can and started chugging, chucking my bag to Nessie who grabbed the Twizzlers first, then led us up the stair breaking into song.

"Dasha, can you handle this?

Renesmee, can you handle this?

Ama, can you handle this?

I don't think they can handle this!" Nessie sang.

"Barely move, we've arrived

Lookin sexy, lookin fly

Baddest chick, chick inside

DJ, jam tonight

Spotted me a tender thang

There you are, come on baby

Don't you wanna dance with me

Can you handle, handle me" Dasha sang, they both looked at me expectantly and I started to sing too.

"You gotta do much better if you gone dance with me tonight

You gotta work your jelly if you gone dance with me tonight

Read my lips carefully if you like what you see

Move, groove, prove you can hang with me

By the looks I got you shook up and scared of me

Hook up your seatbelt, it's time for takeoff"

Suddenly Nessie started singing really loudly

"I don't think you ready for this jelly

I don't think you ready for this jelly

I don't think you ready for this

Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe"

"I don't think you ready for this jelly

I don't think you ready for this jelly

I don't think you ready for this

Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe" I followed.

"Baby, can you handle this?

Baby, can you handle this?

Baby, can you handle this?

I don't think you can handle this!" Dasha asked, waving her arms in her own little moshpit

"I'm about to break you off

H-town goin hard

Lead my hips, slap my thighs

Swing my hair, square my eyes

Lookin hot, smellin good

Groovin like I'm from the hood

Look over my shoulder, I blow you a kiss

Can you handle, handle this" Nessie and I wailed together.

"I don't think you ready for this jelly

I don't think you ready for this jelly

I don't think you ready for this

Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe

I don't think you ready for this jelly

I don't think you ready for this jelly

I don't think you ready for this

Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe" we all sang together, reaching Nessie's room.

We all fell into her room giggling and laughing like then hyenas we are, Nessie still had my bag full of crap in her hands.

"Th-That was fun!" Nessie stated, shoving a Twizzler into her mouth.

I grabbed the packet of Oreos from my bag and started munching on them

"Yes, yes it was. Is everyone in your family so tall?" I asked her, my checks full of Oreo, kicking off my heels as Nessie and Dash kicked of their own footwear.

Nessie nodded, her hair flying up and down

"Yea. Emmett's the tallest 6'5" and Alice is the shortest 4'10", which means she's an inch shorter than you, when you're not in heels."

Dasha looked at Nessie with an eyebrow wiggle

"What about Jacob?"

Nessie rolled her eyes but giggled at her too

"Jake's 6'7"."

"WHAT?!" We yelled at her.

"He's a mother trolling giant!" My mouth hung open.

Dasha was clapping, her face was very impressed, of cause she would be

"That's a lot of man, I'm impressed young grasshopper, you have become my most prized student."

Nessie raised her eyebrow

"Why am I a grasshopper?"

"Because you have a boyfriend," she winked at Nessie,

"And Ama's frigid."

My mouth hung open, with a sudden need to join the floor.

Nessie whacked Dasha with a pillow

"Hey! Just because Ama wants to wait doesn't mean she's frigid!" She whisper shouted at my kindergarten pal,

"Plus the fact her mom got pregnant with her at 16, so that is obviously a turn off!"

I just shook it off

"Yea but that isn't really a problem. I went to the Doctors a couple months ago and because my mom did dope when she was pregnant with me, I have less chance of conceiving if I wanted to." I shrugged and chewed a Twizzler.

Both of their eyes went really wide and the both grabbed me into a hug

"Ama! Why didn't you tell us?"

"It doesn't matter, I always thought adoption was a better path to take anyways,"

I grabbed two Twizzlers from Nessie and stuck them up my nose,

"Look I'm a walrus!"

Suddenly the door flew open and there stood three seriously hot giant males.

"Nessie!" The tallest exclaimed

Nessie squealed and jumped on him, locking her legs around his waist and kissing all over his face.

Might I mention that all three of them were only wearing denim cut offs?

HOTT!

Dasha was staring at their bodies, licking her lips,

"Nessie you MUST introduce us" she told Nessie, with a hint of demand.

Nessie broke away from the tallest guys face and pouted as she slowly crawled off his body.

"Right yea, Ama, Dash, this is my boyfriend Jacob Black and his friends Seth Clearwater and Embry Call.

Jake, Seth, Embry meet my friends Dasha the Russia hooker and Amalia-Siran the 4'11" Twizzler walrus."

I quickly yanked the cherry candy from my nostrils, I could feel my face darkening with a deep blush, I tried to slide my beanie down to hide my face more and hide some of it with my glasses.

Dasha put her hands on her hips frowning at Nessie

"I'm only half Russian and hookers have sex for money, I have sex, but not for money!"

Nessie turned to me expecting me to complain too, I put my tattooed hands up in retreat

"I have nothing to add."

The shortest of the giant guys approached me, holding his hand out for me to shake, a goofy grin on his face.

I shook his hand, it was boiling hot, but not uncomfortably so

"Hi I'm Amalia-Siran, call me Ama."

He smiled still

"I'm Seth."

I smiled at him, playing with my lip ring.

I looked up to his face and met his eyes.

Two pools of dark chocolate peered down into my own silver eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen, I never wanted to stop looking at them.

Dasha had to snap me out of it by stamping on my foot.

"Shit Dash!" I growled at her,

"What the chiz did you do that for?"

Dasha smiled at me deviously, in her sly little way

"You were about to drool, I thought I'd save you the embarrassment."

I turned bright red again, complementing my green glasses.

Dasha laughed at me

"Hey look you've turned the same UV pink as your skinnies!"

Nessie smacked Dasha around the back of the head with a discarded Twizzler.

"Nessie vy ne mozhete otritsat' eto! Ama byl tak sobirayetsya puskat' slyuni!" Dasha yelled smugly at Nessie in Russian.

(Nessie you can't deny it! Ama was so going to drool!)

Nessie thought a second then flashed her teeth

"Próstimo, Amalía prókeitai na kánete mia pisína sália sto chalí mou!" She stuck her tongue out at me saucily, talking In Greek.

(Fine, Amalia you're going to make a drool pool on my carpet!)

I blushed even harder before prodding them both in the arms

"Oh zitto o mi sto prendendo via i Twizzlers!" I whispered feebly in Italian, making the two of them gasp in mock horror.

(Oh shut up or I'm taking away the Twizzlers!)

Jacob cleared his throat grabbing our attention

"Uh Nessie, as hot as you speaking a different language is can you speak English? What language was that?" He asked in wonder.

Nessie hugged him

"Dash was speaking Russian, I was speaking Greek and Ama was speaking Italian."

Embry, who'd been silent up til now spoke up

"And you can understand each other?"

My phone started vibrating in my pocket and going off

So I'm just kicking it

I'm counting the days

I hardly can wait

For us to hang out

I'm really missing it

In so many ways

I anticipate us making out

Thanks No Doubt your song just made everything more awkward!

I fetched it and turned it off quickly, turning to Nessie

"Just a reminder, we need to go Ness."

Nessie pouted, untangling herself from Jacob and passing us our shoes, letting us slip them on.

Seth started to panic for some reason

"NO! I, uh, mean do you two want to come to a party at First Beach tonight? Nessie's coming aren't you Ness?" He rambled quickly.

I finished tying my laces and stood up so now I was the roughly same height as Nessie without her shoes on.

Dasha started jumping up and down at the mention of a party

"Hella yeah! Party! We'll be there!" Dash threw my bag at my head

"Ama we can bring your motorhome and sleep in it there can't we? Please?" She begged.

Rolling my eyes I agreed,

"Fine, but you get the single bed and you're not to have sex with anybody inside or on the motorhome okay? I have to live in that thing for the next two years, I don't need anymore body fluids on it! Especially after last time!"

I pointed my finger at her accusingly.

"Okay fine!" She gave in, pulling me and Nessie out of Ness' Room, the gigantors behind us.

Once we were in the garage Dasha and I slipped into Bumblebee.

The three guys eyes widened

"This is yours? How do you afford this?" Embry asked.

I pushed my glasses back up my nose

"My mom's Elisa Uley, the sister of Joshua Uley and my Dad's some high and mighty rich Italian lawyer. My mom's in rehab because of drug problems and my Dad sends me checks from Italy," I shrugged as the garage door opened,

"I get by."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Seth told me, his eyes sad.

I smiled at him

"It's cool, so what times the party?"

Seth perked up and grinned

"6pm to whenever we get complaints I guess."

Dasha started staring at me strangely then put her hand on my fore head before flinching it away

"Damn girl you're burning up! Are you okay?"

I gave her a quizzical look

"I feel fine. It must be nothing," I turned back to the guys who were staring at me wide eyed and muttering between themselves.

"Ama," Jacob started,

"You said your related to Sam Uley right?"

"Yea," quickly, I turned to Nessie who was portraying a worried face,

"We'll see you later Ness, tell Esme and the yellow eyes we said bye!"

"BYE!" Dasha hollered as we drove out of the garage waving.

Well that was weird...


	5. Chapter 4

Four

Seth's POV

I just imprinted!

And she's beautiful, funny and can speak different languages!

I'm so happy right now!

Jacob brought me out of Happy Land,

"Seth you imprinted on Ama didn't you?" He asked me.

I nodded me head, bouncing around happily

"Yes! Now I get why you're so happy with Nessie, nothing else matters but her!"

Jake smiled at me proudly

"That's great, I'm happy for you, but we need to tell Sam."

"Why? He doesn't even really talk to her that much" Embry pointed out to us.

"Ama's showing the signs of phasing that's why, or at least Dasha made it sound like that. Sam's the most qualified to deal with that, plus he would want to be there, you know how much family means to him" Nessie explained to us, she buried her face into Jakes side.

They are so cute together! I hope Ama and I can be like that!

Suddenly Alice, Edward and Bella came rushing down the stairs

"I just has a vision of Ama phasing tonight in the forest she seemed angry at Dasha," Alice told us, dancing towards us.

Nessie let out a groan, in despair

"With Dasha, it could be anything Auntie Alice."

Edward came and put his hand on my shoulder

"It's good you found your imprint, Seth. Although you should really be on your way to tell Sam, he needs to know about his cousin."

"Right," I turned to Jake to see what he was going to do.

Jake kissed Nessie, earning an growl from both Edward and Bella. I hugged them all and Nessie slipped something into my pocket, before we left to tell Sam.

* * *

Once we got to Sam's house we went through the back door into the kitchen where; Sam, Emily, Jared, Paul, Quil, Leah, Collin and Brady were sat eating blueberry muffins.

"Hi guys, muffin?" Emily gave each of us two giant muffins, but I was way to excited to eat right now.

I chucked one at Paul and the other at Leah.

The guys were all gawping at me in astonishment

"You just willingly gave away two muffins, are you okay?" Quil asked me eating half of his muffin.

"Who cares? More for me" Paul shoved the muffin I gave him in whole.

I started bouncing up and down energetically

"Too excited to eat! What time is it? Please tell me it's nearly six," I looked hopefully at Emily, who gasped and pulled me into a hug.

"Huh?" The guys all grunted and Leah looked suspiciously at me.

I think I was grinning like the Cheshire Cat, wait, I know I was grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

I checks the pocket Nessie put something in and pulled out a folded photo. Unfolding it I found it was a picture of Ama.

I grinned even wider.

If that's possible.

"What's that mate?" Brady stopped eating to peer at the picture.

He wolf whistled, ironic.

"Damn man, that chick is covered in tatts and how many piercings?" His eyes were wide.

"Seth is that porn? Can I see?" Paul smirked, grabbing the photo from my hands.

I growled at him loudly.

"Paul, what is it?" Sam demanded, wanting to see my picture too.

My Ama!

Paul wiggled his eyebrows

"It's a hot chick covered in tatts and piercings, wearing a pair of acid green glasses."

"Acid green glasses?" Sam frowned to himself,

"What nationality does she look like she is?"

"She's Quileute and Italian" I piped in, grinning still.

Sam took the picture from Paul and then growled, his glare landing on me

"Seth why do you have a picture of my cousin?" He showed the picture so that they could all see her.

"Sam, calm down" Jake told him.

"No! I want to know why he has a picture of Ama!" Sam shouted angrily, making us all jump and they started muttering.

"BECAUSE I IMPRINTED ON HER!" I yelled back at him, everybody fell completely silent.

Leah snatched the picture for Sam's slightly shaking hands

"You imprinted on Ama?" She asked me, I nodded happily.

Leah smiled

"Good, I always liked that girl. Especially when she was ten and stuck gum in Jared's hair then when her was chasing her she tripped up Paul and he landed in a giant puddle."

"Oh I remember her! She also headbutted me in the nuts!" Jared winced at the memory.

Collin shoved the rest of his muffin in his mouth

"So, who's Ama?"

I smiled dreamily at the thought of her.

"Amalia-Siran Vanille Pizzati. Her mom's Sam's Dad's sister and her Dad's a rich Italian lawyer,"

Jake carried on for me, filling in blanks

"She lives in a motorhome on her friend Dasha Erdeli's parents driveway. Dasha, Ama and Nessie are best friends, they do more or less everything together. Every Monday Ama and Nessie go to the pharmacy and buy a box of 100 condoms because Dasha has so much sex. Plus it gives them kicks to see the counter boys face every Monday when they buy that many condoms."

By the time Jacob was finished everyone was gawping at him except Embry who added,

"Jake didn't you say that they were in a band too?"

Jake nodded his head smiling at us all

"Yeah they do covers of songs, mainly Green Day, but they do loads."

The guys all raised their eyebrows impressed

"Cool."

That's when Embry decided to freak everyone out

"Oh yea and Psychic Cullen had a vision that Ama's going to phase a the party."


	6. Chapter 5

Five

Ama's POV

We were in my motorhome getting changed into our stuff ready for the beach.

"Seth is so into you!" Dasha exclaimed from the other side of the bathroom door.

I groaned loudly,

"Dasha he isn't he probably just wants to get into me if y'know what I mean" I stated as I slipped into my strapless Here I Lie bandeau bikini.

Dash giggled to herself crazily

"Oh I know what you mean! But you didn't see the way he was looking at you! It was like he'd just been given a whole bunch of porn!"

"Did you just compare me to porn?" I asked her, not sure if I should be offended or not.

I heard Dash stop moving around

"Uh, maybe?"

Rolling my eyes, I slipped on my black Kill Star Weirdos vest dress and my black patent worker boots, knowing I would probably be taking them off again later.

I quickly put my hair in a messy diagonal dutch braided bun, adjusted my glasses and switched all of my current piercings for UV studs; lip ring, nose stud, tongue bar, navel piercing, 7 ear studs and eyebrow barbel all glow-in-the-dark.

"Oi you done? I'm getting a little claustrophobic in here!" I knocked on the door to see if she had finished changing, so that I could get out of the bathroom.

My Pilote Référence p716 lpr motorhome war pretty big and one of the best you can get but of you stay in one part of it too long it creeps you out a bit.

I had it completely refurbished so that it was purple, green and silver inside, hung with band posters, scattered with band merch and CDs.

The outside looked like a psychedelic hippie van.

It took Nessie, Dasha and myself two full weeks to spray paint it but it was worth it, with peace, groovy and our names sprayed on intricately and surrounded by Spongebob Squarepants flowers.

I even had a ladder attached on so that we could climb onto the roof if we wanted to!

It looked awesomely camp.

Suddenly the bathroom door flung open and Dasha stood there grinning at me happily

"I'm done! So, uh, can you do my hair for me? All Amy Winehouse like?"

She was in her Society Suicide bandeau bikini, on top she had a sleeveless purple and black checked shirt dress, paired with her new purple Cute To The Core monster unicorn trainers.

I sat her down on my bed, popped my plasma screen up from it's secret hide away, put on Arrested Development as I worked on her hair.

By the end of two episodes we were killing ourselves laughing at GOB and his segway and I had loosely curled Dasha's hair down to her bellybutton then back combed the middle section, then rolled it up so I gave her a half up half down bouffant do.

Pushing her into the bathroom she saw her hair and squealed like Renesmee would

"Check me with my new do!"

"Yeah yeah, hot stuff. We better get going" I told her dragging her up to the front where the wheel and ignition were.

Dasha pushed me into my seat then took hers

"Then drive woman!"

"Fine!" I snapped back, starting the ignition and pulling out onto the road.

"Fine!" Dash yelled back at me.

"Good!"

"Good!" we both glared at each other.

All of a sudden Dasha's phone went off blaring the chorus to Green Day's Kill the DJ

Someone kill the DJ, shoot the fucking DJ

Someone kill the DJ, shoot the fucking DJ

Someone kill the DJ, shoot the fucking DJ

Voices in my head are saying...

Shoot that fucker down

The pressed the button and put it on speaker

"Hey Nessie! Are there any hot boys around you?" Dasha asked the caller.

Nessie snorted at her

"No Dash there aren't, I was just calling to tell you not to go all out on your clothes tonight."

"Why?" Dasha pouted to herself.

"Because a La Push party isn't one of your partys where you grind every guy while getting wasted," Nessie explained,

"This is a small bonfire where Ama's cousin Sam and his wife Emily's friends all get together, hang out and eat food."

Dasha let out a low groan to herself

"So I'm not getting any action tonight?" She complained.

Nessie laughed and I could hear guys talking in the background

"No you're not. Dasha it won't be as bad as you think it is, sometimes some of the town elders come down and tell Quileute Legends!"

I smiled at that, when I was younger I used to love visiting Old Quil and Billie Black so they would tell me the tribe legends.

Wait Billie had a son called Jacob.

Huh Nessie's Jake is Billie's son Jake, but I never saw him that much.

Like maybe once or twice running out of their house in denim cutoffs.

"Hey Ness," I piped up, my eyes still on the road,

"Are you talking about Kaheleha and Taha Aki?"

"Yeah! Do you remember them from when you were younger?" He chiming voice sounded nervous.

"Yeah shape shifters, The Third Wife. Billie Black and Old Quil used to tell then to me whenever I would visit them" I smiled and Dash was giving me one of her 'Seriously? The fuck were you on?' looks.

Nessie chuckled slightly

"Yea Billie once told me you liked to pester him."

"RUDE! I was bloody delightful! I might have been kinda mean to Sam's friends but they were cool with it!" I exclaimed full of mock hurt.

"Uh yea, Dasha touch Ama's head and tell me if she still hot would you I'm kinda worried still," Nessie asked shakily.

Suddenly Dasha slapped her hand onto my forehead but quickly kept back

"Scalding! Shit woman how do you not feel like crap?!" The Russian yelped.

I heard whispering from Nessie's end

"Uh okay. See you guys when you get here!" She quickly ended the call.

I could feel Dasha staring at me worriedly

"Dash chill would you? I'm fine!"

"I think you're the one that needs to chill, actually."


End file.
